


Second Time Lucky

by daejongvu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Kaisoo as adults, Kaisoo as kids, Kaisoo as teenagers, M/M, Second Chances, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejongvu/pseuds/daejongvu
Summary: Throughout their lives, Jongin and Kyungsoo learn the importance of second chances.





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaisoochateau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoochateau/gifts).



> A/N: a really really really short kaisoo gifted to my dear friend kaisoochateau - thank you for reigning in my desire for angst. Sorry this is no slow burn (I'll get there at some point, I promise), but I hope you enjoy this 'quick'- burn in the meantime!
> 
> possible fic soundtrack: [Expectation](https://youtu.be/iGZdwvm2tP0) \- Yoo Hwe Seung (I recommend to listen with eng subs, after or before reading)

The first time they met, they fought. Hands on hips, crossed brows and almost tears. Kyungsoo, four and determined scolds the younger boy who clutches the toy truck close to his chest.

‘But I had it first.’

‘But I _LIKE_ it more.’

‘But I am older.’

‘But I _WANT_ it more.’

Tiny stomping feet and the tugging of hair is quickly followed by a lengthy time out and a yellow discarded toy in the sandpit.

 

**

 

The second time they met, they bond. It has been five days since the yellow truck incident. Stern words given by their mothers and a mutual interest over playdough sparks an unlikely friendship. Jongin suggests they make each other a pet snowman, to which Kyungsoo gladly agrees.

‘I’ve never made a real snowman before,’ Kyungsoo mentions as he rolls out perfectly round balls.

‘It’s so cold your fingers will fall off if you don’t wear gloves,’ Jongin replies matter-of-factly.

By the end of the day they end up making a family of snowmen and leave with a promise to make each other real ones when winter comes.

 

**

 

The first time they kissed, they pretend. Cheap alcohol, tipsy teenagers and a bit of courage. Sixteenth birthday party games that started innocent enough, end with two boys, one closest and seven minutes. The darkness of the small space keeps Kyungsoo’s blush safely hidden, as the younger boy steps forward to cup his face in his palms.

When the door is finally opened they are met with a crowd of raised eyebrows. Jongin laughs out loud and shakes his head, receiving a chorus of boos in response, however, it’s the small thankful glance from Kyungsoo that screams louder than any of the other voices in the room.

 

**

 

The second time they kissed, they make a promise. Helpless hands and feelings unspoken but clear. Sitting on the bedroom floor, the forgotten video game plays the soundtrack to tangled legs, aching hearts and too many wasted opportunities. Kyungsoo fits perfectly into Jongin’s embrace, a spot that seemed to be made for no one else but him.

The burning intensity of need and desire between them is quickly extinguished however, by the sound of heavy footsteps and muted shouts from downstairs. In a moment of panic, Jongin is shoved back by small but purposefully strong hands, causing him to land harshly against the side of the bed. Reaching out to offer a reassuring touch, he is instead swatted away and met with a pair of fearful eyes.

Watching the older boy breathe out anxiously as he hurries to straighten his clothes and fix his hair causes Jongin’s heart to fall, but before he has a chance to say anything the bedroom door is pushed open by Kyungsoo’s mother. The small woman has severe eyes as she scans the room and meets Jongin with a critical glance before gifting her son with a much softer expression. Few words are exchanged before they find themselves alone again, and the unspoken feelings that seemed clear only a moment before, have suddenly become clouded.

‘I just... I can’t. I’m sorry,’ Kyungsoo whispers, and Jongin can’t hide the hurt when Kyungsoo quickly stands up, avoiding his gaze, leaving him sitting alone in the room, with an apology ringing in his ears that he wishes he could unhear.

 

**

 

The first time Kyungsoo gets married, they cry. Sitting two rows from the back, Jongin joins the room in applause. His hands act on autopilot as the bride and groom take their final bow. Kyungsoo smiles down at his beautiful wife, lifting his sleeve up to wipe at the tears in his eyes, which betray the first signs of his seemingly joyful heart.

Jongin doesn’t share Kyungsoo’s _happy_ tears, as his own start to paint his face. Standing up to walk out of the suffocating room, his eyes catch the familiar stern gaze still held by the mother of the groom. Putting on a respectful smile that definitely does not reach his eyes, he walks out, heart clenching in a way that Jongin believes should never have to be experienced by any person.

 

**

 

The first time they fought, they laughed it off. Silly kids playing silly games.

 

The second time they fought, they lose each other. Two teenagers who broke the rules and were too scared of getting caught.

 

*

 

The first time Kyungsoo apologises, is when it all began. With a mutual understanding of playdough and not much else, both young boys form a connection, the roots of which were deeply set in something a little stronger than friendship.

 

The second time Kyungsoo apologises, is when it comes to an end. Where one heart is left shattered, and the other is locked away.

 

*

 

The first time Jongin forgives, it takes five days, a broken toy, and a promise for the winter.

 

The second time Jongin forgives, it takes five years and a broken Kyungsoo waiting outside his house in the bitter winter's night, with ringless fingers and hands as cold as ice, wrapped around a small snowman.

 

 

**

 

The second time Kyungsoo gets married, they are in love. Nerves on display and throat dry, the ring on Jongin’s finger feels familiar and the hands holding his even more so. His groom, his Kyungsoo, looks up at him with eyes full of love and an honest heart to match.

‘I do.’

‘But I do even _MORE_.’

Anxiety flies away and laughter and love fill its place. Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand, sincere and uncompromising. Unspoken promises of the future float around the room as they sway to the music of their first dance.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this shorty! Please leave a comment if you would like me to write more kaisoo ~~ also come follow me (and be my friend) on twitter @daejongvu for some regular exo feels


End file.
